We plan to use explants of fetal rat liver in organ culture to examine how fetal rat liver develops the ability to generate tyrosine aminotransferase in response to corticosteroids, other hormones, and cyclic AMP. We will investigate the development of p-hydroxyphenylpyruvate oxidase and other components of the "tyrosine oxidizing system" of perinatal liver in order to establish if change in tyrosine aminotransferase activity is an indication of changes occurring in the complex of enzymes responsible for tyrosine catabolism. We will examine placental and pitutary factors to determine whether they affect induction of tyrosine metabolizing enzymes by corticosteroids. We will correlate the level of cytoplasmic receptors and nuclear binding macromolecules or receptors during preincubation with the development of inducing capability of steroids. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Monder, C. and A. Coufalik: Activities of Tyrosine, Alanine and Aspartate Aminotransferases of Fetal Rat Liver in Organ Culture. Enzyme 20: 111 (1975). Coufalik, A. and Monder, C.: Gluconeogenesis in Fetal Rat Liver Proc. Soc. Exper. Biol. Med. 152 603 (1976).